


Don’t Let Me Go

by WalkInTheBeach



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkInTheBeach/pseuds/WalkInTheBeach
Summary: Nico has a solo quest. Will stays behind watching his boyfriend go off to endanger himself.





	Don’t Let Me Go

It was supposed to be simple quest. Well, as simple as they can get for a child of Hades. Nico di Angelo’s father is a demanding immortal. He needed things done but he doesn’t have time to get his hands dirty. That’s where Nico comes along, with a solo quest to capture the soul of an escaped prisoner. 

He was enjoying a quiet sunset, watching the orange and the yellow form a beautiful painting in the sky and enjoying being held by his wonderful boyfriend, William Solace. That was the real artwork tonight. The sky seemed to be reflected in his blue eyes and his freckles seemed to be dancing stars among his tan complexion. His soft smile gave Nico goosebumps and an adrenaline rush. He mentally fistbumped himself whenever he saw the beauty of the Son of Apollo because yeah he scored that beautiful man. That gorgeous human being was all his. 

Will tilts down his chin to place a soft kiss on Nico’s forehead and sighs. “I love you, you know that.”

By the way those blue eyes stared into his own, and that sweet voice filled his ears, yes he could believe that. He felt completely content. He hoped the rest of his life could be spend like this. Full of giddy feelings and smiles. 

“I know. I love you too.” Nico grumbled back. 

“Want to head down to dinner honey? You need to stay healthy. You’ve had an increasing BMI that is finally the appropriate weight for your height.” Will explained with hand motions, he looked about ready to pull out a chart.

“You are such a dork. As long as I’m next to you, I’ll always feel healthy.” Nico replied. 

They headed to the Apollo table, Nico taking a seat to Will’s right, who had his arm dangling around Nico’s shoulders. Will was never ashamed to be dating the Ghost King. He didn’t listen to any comment about how Nico’s dark nature was so below his own. Will was the type of person to judge for himself, and nothing has make Nico happier. 

The night carried on with casual conversation with Will’s siblings who have taken a liking to Nico, acting like a team of doctors whenever Nico didn’t take care of himself. Being alone in the Hades cabin, the only time he felt like he had a home was sitting next to all these blond, optimistic teenagers that accepted Nico for who he was. No more judgment, no more running, just tranquility. 

Nico was always a gentleman and walked Will Solace to his cabin every night. He left the blond with a tight embrace and chase kiss before heading to his own cabin. As he walked he looked back and Will met his eyes and gave him one last smile that made Nico melt under his feet. 

-

Nico reached for his Stygian iron sword, as the corner of his room seemed to ignite in light. A pale rainbow lingered in the corner with the reflected face of his father, Hades. 

“Father.” Nico rushed to the corner instantly awake by the grim expression in his father’s face. 

“Nico. The connection to Iris message is very unstable. But I need you to travel here as soon as possible so you can help me with a classified matter. Let Chiron know in the morning you will be absent for a couple of days at most. Bring essentials for a quest.” Hades ordered. Nico was left nodding at his father. 

Dawn was raising behind is obsidian curtains. He grabbed a backpack and packed his essentials. After changing his outfit and brushing his teeth, he knew it would be the approximate time the Apollo cabin - damn those early birds - woke up. 

He took his sword securing it with his belt loop and walked of his cabin, heading towards his boyfriend. As he made his way over, Will led his cabin to the infirmary getting ready for a day of curing injuries and singing. Nico jogged over to the front and surprised Will with a tap on the shoulder. 

“Good morning.” Nico told him, putting on most of his effort to try a smile for him, knowing he was about to go from boyfriend to body guard in the next fifteen seconds when he told him about his classified quest. 

“Good morning sunshine. You’re up early.” Wil said slowing his pace to peck a kiss to Nico’s temple. They heard the entire cabin coo and giggle. 

“Yeah, I have to talk to Chiron. My dad needs my help for a couple days.” Nico said taking a step back knowing his boyfriend was about to freak out. 

“What? By yourself? Absolutely not.” Will said, taking a complete stop causing Kyla to bump into him. “Take the rest of the cabin into the infirmary. Start cleaning up while I handle my boyfriend’s suicide mission, which he will not be attending.”

Will Solace was absolutely the most gorgeous man on earth and as those beautiful blue eyes stared him down, he was about to defy his father and deny his help. But he had responsibilities and even though he knew Will was about to start to convince him to stay, he’s going to have to push back and go. 

“Baby, please don’t go. It’s going to be dangerous. He’s going to make you fight his fights for him or handle his underworld business and I need you here safe, with me.” Will started down at him so much worry he swore he was about to give in. He doesn’t want to upset him but -

“I have to. He’s my father. I would love to be with you everyday and help out in the infirmary while you nag about how the bandages are too short when I cut them. But I can’t, I have to go.” Nico told him sincerely. He put his arm around Will’s waist in a close hug. “I’m sorry.” 

“I understand. I can’t have you getting hurt. Please don’t put yourself in danger just because you want to be the hero. You’re already a hero, my hero. Stay safe, for me?” Will told him kissing Nico shortly but sweetly. 

“I’ll come back to you, always.” Nico nodded. Together they headed to Chiron’s office where he let him know about the Iris message his father has sent. Chiron nodded along.

“I will prepare transportation for the Door of Orpheus.” He told them. 

“Chiron, I know I’m needed here at the infirmary as well, but can I take him? I have a valid license plus he will need music to open the entrance.” said the son of the god of music. 

“That can be arranged with adult supervision.” Chiron said, eyeing their intertwined hands. 

“I don’t need adult supervision. It’s a simple quest.” Nico groaned. It was a quick drive to Central Park. He didn’t need anymore people to follow him. Anymore people to see how scared he is to go on a quest by himself, because for once, he had something to come back to - his Will. 

“Did I hear quest?” Leo, the most annoying son of Hephaestus, popped his head through the door of Chiron’s office. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Valdez. Isn’t it a bit early to be here.” Nico snapped at him. 

“I’m picking Calypso. But I have new tech that could come in handy.” Leo told him. “I started working on a prototype phone that drives away monsters with celestial bronze instead of attracting them and electric guitar that vibrates a frequency to stun an enemy.” Leo said while pulling the phone out of his tool box and a diagram of the electric guitar. 

“I don’t think I can bring an electric guitar with me. But that phone could come in handy.” Nico said, giving Will a look.

Will had an “illegal” phone, since phones weren’t allowed at camp half blood. He used it to contact his mom frequently who had gotten really worried after two camp wars. She hadn’t let him come back unless he brought a phone with him. While dangerous, he only used it for emergencies.

“Sweet. Here you go.” While Leo showed Nico how it works, Will appreciated his boyfriend’s appearance. This beautiful looking angel was going to be out of his grasp and he didn’t know how he will keep the worry down. Even though most people believed Will made Nico a better person, Nico made Will a better person too. He couldn’t see himself without his person. 

“Okay, Nico, you should grab breakfast while I make sure the camp van is ready for use.” Chiron told them after Leo stopped talking. 

“Good idea. Let’s go Nico.” Will gripped onto Nico’s hand and pulled him outside.They had a relaxing breakfast, joking about which song Will should sing at the underworld opening. 

“Sing a nursery rhyme. That would be hilarious.” Nico laughed. 

“You know most of those are extremely creepy. No I have a song in mind already. I’m going to serenade you until you cry.” Will dragged Nico along back to the Big House helping him with his backpack for now because he’s that kind of sweet guy. 

“I don’t cry. I’m the ghost king.” Nico scoffed. 

“No, you’re a sweetheart. You’ll cry because you love me.” Will told him laughing. 

The ride there was quiet. The looming of goodbye taking over their thoughts. Will held his hand at every red light and pecked his cheek whenever he could. As they arrived, Will pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Will said not sure if he was trying to reassure himself or reassure Nico.

“I will. I’ll come back to normalize my BMI and annoy you soon.” Nico missed him already and he hadn’t even left. They walked to the Door of Orpheus hand and hand. 

“Ready to be swooped of your feet.” Will cleared his throat when they arrived. 

“My feet are firmly planted.” Nico said but was secretly excited to hear his boyfriend sing. He had a perfectly melodic voice. 

And Will started to sing so perfectly Nico melted. He sand Yellow by Coldplay and he could feel goosebumps in his arms and his heartbeat pick up. He could hear the love in Will’s voice and he didn’t want to hear any other sound for the rest of his life. The door opened but Nico stood with his mouth open staring at his voiced and he sang holding him close. 

“And all the things you do.” Will finished and kissed Nico like he has never kissed him before. And yes he was very swooped off his feet. 

“I didn’t cry.” Nico smirked. 

“You didn’t. But I can see you loved it. Be safe please. I’ll see you soon.” Will said as Nico pulled away grabbed his backpack from his boyfriend's shoulder and headed down the dark path. 

-

Arriving at his father’s palace, the guards cleared the doors for him knowing exactly who he was. His father was waiting on his throne, looking down grimly at Nico with worry in his eyes. 

“Father, what has happened that you need me here to quickly?” Nico kneeled at his father’s throne, waiting for instructions. 

Hades explained how Midas, for the second time, has found a way to escape the underworld. Him and his son now roam the streets of LA, with Hades’ Helm of Darkness that was also taken from him during their escape, turning the guards outside gold to sneak in. 

“You must retrieve my Helm of Darkness before he goes any further.” Hades told him. 

“Yes, Father. Do you have any clue where they might be?” 

“No the most I know is that they lurk in LA.” 

“I will bring your Helm of Darkness back Father?” Nico said bowing at his father and heading to the exit that will lead him to LA.

-

Los Angeles traffic was evident as soon as he left the makeshift record store. Nico walked the streets with a hole in his heart already missing Will Solace. It wasn’t for two hours that Nico found a clue near a park - a golden trashcan. He walked around the park aimlessly trying to find something else that signified the gold turning fool was around. 

Then, it was too easy. He spotted both him and Lityerses, his son, sitting on a bench with a map set out. The helm of Darkness sat by Midas side.He stood by the side behind a trees shadow figuring a way to sneak by and take the helm. 

“We can sense you son of Hades.” Midas said grimly. “Come out from your hiding place. Let’s talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about besides you stealing my father’s property. I’m here to take it back and send you back.” Nico declared walking closer to them, his hand by his hip were his sword sat. 

“Well, I’m here to take my revenge over that son of Jupiter that cursed me back into eternal sorrow. You could help me, with your shadow travel we could transport and create gold in masses. Become richer than the gods.” Midas told him slowly. Nico could see his son reaching for his sword. 

“I’m not interested in riches. I’m interested in justice for you.” Nico drew his sword and Lityerses stood. 

Nico launched deflecting Lityerses harsh strikes. The fight drained him more than he thought it would. While Nico was trained by some of the best fighters in ghost form, Lityerses was too good. Nico drudges and delefected, playing offense more than defense. He stayed completely focused on Lityerses that he didn’t pay attention to Midas who he thought harmless since, from what Jason told him, he stayed aside watching his son fight his battles. 

Nico was good at sensing Darkness. He sensed one of the greatest source of Darkness in the world, his Father’s helm. He dodged Lityerses striked and looked back just in time to see Midas, a hidden nightmare, stabbing at Nico's side. The pain at his ribs was overwhelming, he couldn’t breathe without it feeling painful. 

“I’m sorry, dearest Ghost King. You did well, but at the end, it was your father’s arrogance and power that killed you. I will leave you to think over the justice of the gods. If you ever feel like joining me, escape your father domain and find me.” Midas said before turning back. Nico had fallen, his knees buckled. He tried his full strength to reach for them but they were gone. It was over.

He lay dying at a park in LA, too far from his love of his life to die happy. He didn’t know what he expected in life, marrying, having kids, growing old, but it’s too unlucky for demigods, especially a son of Hades. He reached for an object in his back pocket, pulling out the small rectangle that Leo Valdez had given him. He dialed Will’s number knowing it by memory.

Three rings, each second bringing more pain to his side. 

“Hey babe, I’ve been so worried how are you?” Will stressed. That was all Nico need to smile and know if he was dying he peaked. He peaked having someone as lovely as Will love him. 

“I’m doing great. Taking a lunch break on this quest and decided to call my wonderful boyfriend.” He told him. 

“You sound frail. You better be eating something healthy. I need that BMI to normalize. Doctor’s orders!”

“It will. I’ll do anything to make you happy you know. You make me so happy I hope I can give that back to you.”

“You do, everyday you make me smile more. You’re being so sappy, do you miss me that much already?”

“I’ll always miss you, Will Solace.”

“You’re a dork, Nico di Angelo.”

“I’m happy I’m your dork then. I have to go now. I have a lot of ground to cover.” Nico said. Every word was painful and he tried his best to get them out well in order for Will not to worry. He needed his boyfriend to be happy as long as possible. But he had to go, he could feel his own spirit leaving. He had to say goodbye. 

“I love you. Thank you for being the greatest boyfriend I could ever imagine to have.” Nico told him truthfully. He never thought he would be able to be out and happy, but he was happy that even if it only was a year of being happy he got to do it to the fullest.

“I love you too dork. Goodbye. Come back soon. Please be safe, for me?” Nico could heat the worry in his voice. 

“I will. Goodbye.” Nico said, and hung up. He took a painful breath. His last probably and smiled. He has suffered in life too much, more than any demigod, but he live his last year in absolute happiness. 

-

A week later, a search party from Camp Jupiter - Reyna and Dakota - had found Nico. Chiron had connected with them and told them of his quest and how they haven’t heard back from them. Since they were closer, it would be faster to find him. 

Reyna kneeled before Nico carrying his pale face in his hands and cried. He didn’t let herself ever break down, but today she had lost her friend and her brother.

-

When Will was called into Chiron’s office, he ran thinking Nico was back. 

“Where is he? I have to feed him and check his BMI.” he said as he ran into the office only being met by a very grim looking Chiron. 

“ Will, do you mind sitting down?” He knew those worlds. He knew their meaning, but he hoped he was wrong. Just this time. He hoped it was that Nico needed a few more days or maybe that infirmary was infected by termites and they needed to shut down for a bit. But no not that. 

“Where’s Nico?” Will asked his heartbeat speeding up. 

“Will, please calm yourself.” 

“No. No. NO!” Will dropped, pulling at his hair. 

“We will have a ceremony for him tomorrow tonight. Do you want to help with the burial shroud?” Chiron said, trying to stay calm for the both of them.

“I need to - He can’t. He’s Nico. He’s my baby. He can’t leave me. He promised he would be back. He promised Chiron.” Will said turning his back and walking out feeling disoriented by everything around him.

“I’m sorry.” Chiron spoke barely a whisper as Will sped up and ran to the beach. 

He spend out crying, and watching the sunset hoping his Nico was here with him. His ghost king had left him empty. He designed the shroud because even if he was mourning, Nico deserved the best ceremony possible. He was the most heroic and powerful Demigod that ever existed. 

Many people attended. Lots of people cried. Hazel sat cried on franks shoulder. They had different traditions at Camp Jupiter for the dead, but she didn’t want to come up. She needed time away from the public. 

Will went up eyes red and swollen. He cleared his throat and presented the shroud. It was black, of course, with a skull in the middle that a flower crown and a sun in the background. In life and death, they will always be connected. 

“Nico was the greatest hero I knew. He fought bravely, skillfully, and selflessly. Anyone that dared judge him, is wrong. I loved him so much. His soul was so kind even if many didn’t believe it. He always looked out for everyone around him, even the camps, because even if he wasn’t accepted he loved everyone. I loved him. I - “ Will fell to his knees in tears. Kyla ran to his side.

“Get me out of here.” He told her. As she led him to the cabin. He felt a coldness next to him, he hoped it was his Nico watching over him. 

He knew then, he would never feel complete again without Nico di Angelo - his ghost king.


End file.
